Kingdom Heart's: Keyblade Knight's
by RangerDimitri
Summary: URGENT NOTICE: THIS STORY IS UNDERGOING A REWRITE! WILL UPDATE SUMMARY WHEN REWRITE HAS FINISHED! Rated T for safety. With Xehanort getting closer to wielding the X-blade. Sora and his friend's try to stop the Dark Seeker before he can do untold damage to the world's. Yet there is more going on than what is known, as they will soon find out...


**A/N: Hello, if you are a follower of this story for quite some time you may be wondering why I have decided to take the actions I have, what with rewriting my whole story and all, simply put, I feel that I did not do as well the first time and now I want to do it over once again, for those of you who have only just recently found this story, you don't have to worry about much, anyhow hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Keyblade Knight's Chapter 1: A Game of Chess...

Inside a rather spacious room filled with a number of items of various sort's sitting by a window, were two young men playing a game of chess, their names being Xehanort, a white/gray hared, tan skinned, yellow eyed young man playing on the black side, and a dark haired, fair skinned, blue eyed young man named Eqarus, both were quite focused on what the other was doing and planning, though not all of it was in relation to the game of chess they were playing right now.

Now what could they possibly be thinking of that could be so important, well the fact that both were training to be Keyblade master's for one thing, which in and of itself is a privilege few could dare hope to gain, why is that you may ask? The fact that few are given the chance to have the hope of wielding such powerful items and fewer still are proven worthy of wielding such a blade, for you see, a keyblade is no normal item, it is both part weapon that can be used to strike other's and call upon powerful magic should one be well skilled, and also part Key that can open any lock, including lock's involving those of the heart, be it of a person or that which leads towards a world's heart! That should be more than enough to satisfy the interest one may have about what a keyblade is capable of doing, of course to be able to wield such power, one must be proven worthy of said power, such test's of worth are normally done by a keyblade inheritance ceremony, normally done by a master or one of similar knowledge or ability, giving the one they feel to be worthy as an apprentice to take under their wing the chance to hold onto their keyblade, if they can grab and hold the keyblade of the one who has given it to them, then they are able to use the power of the keyblade, if not however, it will merely return to it's owner's hand and not grant any sort of power due to the person being tested not having the strength of heart to use such a power.

As for Keyblade master themselves, they first begin as apprentices to a master that trains them, normally the one who gave them the power in the first place, and learn over time about the power that the keyblades hold, the importance of balance between light and darkness, both in their own hearts and the balance that exists overall, and to be able to fight be it in self defense from those who would disturb the balance, or for whatever reason they may have, only after they learn enough in those aspects may an apprentice be allowed the opportunity to take what is known as a Mark of Mastery Exam, while the exact actions that take place during the exam are for the master giving said exam to decide, the goal and result is the same, to see whether or not the one taking the exam in question has achieved balance in regards to both the light and darkness in their heart, if so they are given the rank of master and are allowed access to information they may otherwise not have been allowed to witness beforehand.

Another point that is worthy to speak of is that a master can chose to guard one particular world or go to all the world's that exist among one they reside on, but that of course is not what the two young men playing chess have on their mind's, in fact it is more so with something they both know of that their master has been known to speak of to them.

Xehanort: "Have you heard of the ancient keyblade war?"

Eqarus: "Yeah, the master's favorite story."

Xehanort: "So you know the lost master's, they're the ones who started the keyblade war."

Eqarus: "Never heard of 'em."

Xehanort: "You can drop the façade."

Xehanort: "On that Land shall darkness prevail and light expire, the future, it's already been written."

Eqarus: "Who's to say I can't change it and maybe light will prevail, there is more to light than meets the eye, you might be surprised."

Xehanort: "Oh I hope so."

After that little talk both of them continue on with their game of chess, although the outcome is not what is of major importance, rather it is what both of them had been talking about, they had been going over what few really had time or bothered with in regards to the ancient Keyblade War, a war so great, that it had caused everything to change and shift to what it has become now...

And yet while the lost masters are in many ways responsible for things to be as they are now, there is something that no one but three people know about, partly due to the fact they are what no one else has known of, for you see, the fact is that after the keyblade war's major battle, which by the way just so you know was a fight over all the light in existence called Kingdom Hearts and it's counterpart called the X-blade. And time to explain to all of you what this stuff means as well as some things to pay attention towards here we go...

_Kingdom Hearts= all power and source of all light, light being a big thing in the worlds, also not exactly able to be held though normal means (In other words you can't hold it with your hands) for that you need the X-blade, speaking of which..._

_X-blade= Counterpart/Guardian of Kingdom Hearts and all of it's power, you get ahold of it, you can do just about anything, think a world is in your way, boom gone in an instant, feel that light and darkness are not at an even level, do what you think is needed, so yeah, that kind of power, makes sense as to why people would want to fight over it in some sense, oh yeah about light and darkness..._

_Light= Part of reality that is most present throughout all the word's, present mostly in people who are kind, cheerful, and basically what most would call 'good natured' people or 'hero's' , for most it make up about Half of their heart the other half being darkness, speaking of darkness..._

_Darkness= Part of reality that more or less is it's own separate thing, normally harms those who use it in the end unless they know what they are doing, manly is about half of a person's heart as is light, but is more dominant in those who are greedy, have negative emotions, or are simply power hungry, pretty much what many would a 'bad person' or a 'villain' and just to let you all know what a heart is..._

_Heart= Part of what makes someone who they are along with body and will, it is if nothing else, essentially the emotions and what let's someone feel things, as stated above most people have for the most part a 50-50 split with their light and darkness, however as also stated above, some have more than other's, also, when a person get's consumed by darkness their heart turns into a Heartless, and in some cases, a Nobody as well. But to talk about those two we need to go over the Body and Will as well, so yeah..._

_Body= Physical part of a person, the part that moves and does things that the Heart and Will tell it to, basically the part of you that can feel pain and do things, it is also part of what makes a Nobody, which will be explained after we go over the Will, speaking of which..._

_Will= Mental aspect of a person, the thinking and planning part of the person, in other words you mind and soul as it were, the part of you that thinks and reasons and goes over things, second part of what makes a Nobody..._

Now we get to go over the Heartless and Nobody and it can be quite a bit to go over, so time to get started...

_Heartless= When a person losses their heart to darkness, be it simply due to not handling the power and have it overwhelm them or by a Heartless stealing their heart. A Heartless forms from said heart and the person it belongs to disappears, for the most part anyways but that is for another time..._

_Nobody= If a person of a certain level of will get's turned into a heartless, then a Nobody may form alongside a Heartless, if a Heartless is the heart that get's taken away and is consumed by the darkness, then a Nobody is simply the shell that is the Body and Will acting on it's own accord, unless it acts under a stronger one that is..._

Now I know what you might be thinking, that doesn't seem like much to go over, well you haven't heard the whole story about them yet so keep listening!

_Heartless are known to take on a number of forms, many are just black creatures that have no resemblance to the people they form from, of course what they take the shape of varies, some may look as if like small shadowy beings, other's can be Gigantic in size and have a variety of colors in their form. Typically, the more stronger the darkness within some one is, the stronger the heartless that is forged becomes, one key factor to note is that Heartless, aside from acting with no emotion even though they are the darkness in people's heart's given form hence the name, Heartless, are split into two types, Pureblood and Emblem._

_Pureblood= Naturally occurring form of heartless and most prevalent in the realm of darkness (Which as the name suggests is where darkness is ever present, yet is also where Kingdom hearts is, more on that bit later.) Noticeable features: Inky black complexion with Yellow Eyes, no variation in appearance what so ever regardless of what world one finds them on. Known sizes range from the small, weak Shadow, to the Medium sized rather dangerous Neoshadow, to the Gigantic sized and dangerous Darkside..._

_Emblem= Artificially originating heartless that were 'manufactured' as experimental tests on what a Heartless is and it's capabilities and is more so the most commonly seen variety seen in the Realm of light. Noticeable features: Stylized emblem (hence the name) and take on many shapes and sizes to fit the world they are located within. Size and strength vary from type to type depending on that which one may find and can be rather threating if nothing else than for sheer numbers and differentiating method's of attack..._

_Nobodies on the other hand are more simpler to classify and organize and are not split into two subgroups, however an important thing to take note of is that nobodies have the Heart and Will of a person, but not the heart of one, as such they can not 'feel' anything and as such have the name Nobody due to that fact, as if their is 'nothing' there at all, the shape and form of a Nobody depends on the will of the person that Nobody comes from, if their will is somewhat rather weak they will take on one of the lesser weaker form's such as the most basic being a Dusk, with no real identity to speak of, however, if a persons will is of a rather Immense level, then they will look exactly as they had as a person (also called a 'somebody') with a few noticeable differences, be it a slight change in hair color or features otherwise not present on their former self, and will for the most part have all memories as a full person, while lacking the feeling of emotions that come along with it. _

_However what most may not realize about Nobodies, or at least the ones that have a high enough will to be able to be as they once were (which one may call, 'High level Nobodies'.) Is that they, over time, regrow the heart they had lost, essentially becoming their own 'somebody' as it were without needing to find a means to regain their lost heart, of course not many people know about this, not even many Nobodies themselves know about this fact..._

Now then, since we have managed to go over some rather key points that you may have been scratching your heads at because you did not know much about it (or simply needed a refresher.) It's time to go over the keyblade war or rather, the major things that had occurred...

_There were once 7 Keyblade wielders who had been taught by the one who is only known as "The Master of Master's" and he had bestowed upon 6 of them a copy of a Tome that was stated to be able to read the future and may very well had given the chance to use power's and ablates if not even World's and people to inhabit them before the time that such things would exist in normally, the 7th one however was given no such book, the reasoning behind such an action as well as the exact fate of that person having since been lost to time itself, the 6 Wielder's going by the term 'Foretellers' due to the books giving knowledge of what had yet to come to them, had made 6 groups full of Keyblade Wielders to ready themselves for that which had yet to come, and they had done well at first, with their groups fighting the darkness that had begun to appear across the various realms and lands that existed. However all was not well, unnoticed by most present, the Foretellers where in fact afraid of something they could not exactly realize. A traitor being among them, it is unknown who it truly was, nor did anyone know who started it first, but in time, the Foretellers came to blows with each other, causing the lower Keyblade wielders that served under them to fight as they had no idea as to who was friend and who was foe, there may very well had been someone who had saw the coming war and went to great lengths to halt it as much as they could and may have asked others in their own way to aid them, yet we know not what the end result of such planning truly was. One thing is known for certain. When the Keyblade War had finally ended, with many a wielder slain, their blades dull and devoid of life. The X-blade was no more, and Kingdom Hearts was to be lost within the Darkness that had reared it's head and had taken many lives and divided many more as a result..._

And yet despite of all that, one thing that none have known of which could very well had been the most important detail had gone unnoticed, for you see. As Kingdom Heart's was being swallowed up by darkness upon the Fracture of the X-blade and the dividing of the World into smaller, separate worlds. Across the boundaries that divided universes and the multiverses that the help form, one universe in particular that was connected to this one was destabilizing itself due in part to the severity of what had occurred, but that it itself had been collapsing and had only around that time had begun to break fully more so due to what had happened. The universe that was braking down could be in many ways, a form of what some may call, the 'origin' universe which had no special laws of reality, and that any thing such as the tales of Eaqrus and Xehanort could be as nothing more but works of fiction, yet different enough to exist on it's own for a rather short amount of time, the major factor present though is that from that Universe, the one which had been breaking apart that is, sent three people to this one, as to why and how, it may be better left unsaid, yet the major thing is WHO those people were, they were nothing special, just three young people not to old as around 18-19 years of age, yet what was special was that upon coming to this universe they had no longer had their normal forms, they lacked True bodies as it were and only had a type of Armor that was specially designed to handle each of them to the best that could ever be considered possible, as such they could never Age or tire or feel anything in a normal sense, they could feel the emotions behind them but even that was somewhat dulled if only ever so slightly, yet it was enough to let them know they had given up much to be as they are now...

It was not all that bad though, of the three, two were male, one was female, each of them had rather interesting aspects of them, when they came too, the male that could be said as the 'leader' of the group had taken the change that had occurred to them rather well, and in fact was a fair bit excited! the other two on the other hand... They were rather shocked by what had happened and how the other one was not in any way disturbed by what had occurred, the fact that all they had ever known was lost and would mostly likely never exist ever again and how he had kept himself rather calm and collected meant he had something different about him, any thought's the three of them had stopped when they came face-to-face so to speak with what may as well had been Kingdom Hearts itself. It told them what they had already known inside themselves somewhat, that the Universe and everything they had known was no more...

Yet they were spared, they had been given a chance to live a different life, one they had never once considered to be possible! Each of them felt some part of amazement and wonder of what they had been granted yet each of them knew that would most likely be asked for something in return...

All that was asked was to simply help those who they know need their help, and make certain to protect those who need it yet are unable to do so, each of them were fine with it... Yet the Leader of them had the perception to state the fact that their was something else that only they could be asked to aid with, and that of course was a being that could be said to be the ultimate nemesis, one that few could hope to stand against and one that only the three of them could effectively defeat. The other two were shocked by what he had said and wished it to be not true, while Kingdom Hearts itself was amazed that one person was able come to such a conclusion so accurately! It had confirmed his suspicions and was going to state a rather key fact about what it is exactly, yet the leader of them simply Raised his hand in a gesture of 'Say no more, I know what it is. I will tell them myself when I feel I must do so.' and instead went ahead and told them a rather important fact, one which is best left untold for the time being...

Who Am I? I'm certain it a question many of you are asking right now? I guess I should tell you then... I am the Leader of those three, as for my name, that is to be kept secret... But I am certain that this will all be quite interesting all the same... Also this will be the one (Not to mention only) time I will speak and address to all of you like this, it is simply me explaining some of the important detail's first before we go on to the whole of the tale I and my two friends will be taking part in.

Till Next Time...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Once again, please any questions and thoughts about my story as reviews, did you like it? Hate it? Have no idea as to what is going on? Leave them for me to look at and I will answer as many as I can, I doubt I can answer EVERY single one of them so if I do not answer them, it will be because of A) It is too similar to a question another person had asked, in the event of said Case I will pick one name at random and post the answer in the Author's Note on my next chapter, or B) Because I felt that answering the question would be a bit of a waste to divert attention towards, or in other words... DON'T POST RANDOM TROLL QEUSTIONS OR ANYTHING THAT DOES NOT INVOLVE THE STORY AND/ OR REALTED TOPICS AT ALL! Now that I got that out of the way. See you all in the next one!**


End file.
